Mirrors In Opassa Waters
by CM-X Industries
Summary: Leena's Romance With A Long Lost Serge


Okay! Here's my first FanFic ever and it may suck but please R&R anyways. I have written this story and it is my own so don't even try to steal it because it's called plagiarism and I'll get your @$$ on a stick! :P By the way, I don't own Chrono Cross or anything within the legal boundaries of this Square Soft masterpiece, so don't assume that, plz!  
  
Since the plot becomes extremely vague surrounding the romance between Leena and Serge, I had to assume a lot. I had to assume that Leena was still in love with Serge; I had to assume that the characters remained friends, and since no definite ending was presented after Serge came to on Opassa beach (Good Ending) I improvised. I also thought that a diary format would fit into the Chrono Cross vibe.  
  
~Peace out and enjoy~  
  
!!!***|||THERE BE SPOiLERS iN THiS HERE STORY|||***!!!  
  
Mirrors In Opassa Waters  
  
Kid. Schala. Serge.  
  
So many people trusted in me and I couldn't find the will to beat that. thing. Why? Why didn't I just. let her go? Her suffering was so.calm, yet violent, like some sort of endless torture.  
  
Those children on the beach. Who were they? They looked so familiar. It's hard to put my finger on it.That girl in the white dress was Marle wasn't she? Who's Marle?  
  
Day 12/27 "What are you doing-om, Leena? Why-om are you here with-om that? You're not thinking-om.?" I quickly snatched the amulet on the beach and slid it into my pocket, grains of sands rolling from my fingertips. My glance shot to the side and I pretended that nothing was ever there. Mojo frowned at me, turned around and started speaking. "You know, Leena-om.you can't blame-om yourself for Serge fading from-om here." With a friendly wave, Mojo ran towards Arni, leaving me to cry between my hands. It was true but my heart wouldn't listen. It has already been six months. A cool breeze receded into the sea. My tears darkened the sand. Oh, why, God, why. And as my consciousness drifted out through the waves, so did my memory of that afternoon.  
  
Day 12/29 I couldn't sleep tonight so I decided to get dressed and check something out. My grandmother was sleeping quietly and Poshul had snuggled up in her bed. The air was so still I hardly knew I was moving at all until I found myself outside in the pouring rain. It was so warm and soothing, just like his musk. Can't swoon now. I have to make it to the stone. When I got to Cape Howl I released a heavy sigh and hiked up the side of the slope, slouching so as not to alert the Komodo Mamas sleeping in a circle around a pack of pups. I stopped at the sight of the stone. "Serge and Leena forever." Yeah, right. How can that happen when he doesn't even exist? I remember that moment when he woke up on the beach. He seems so. different. His gaze was like a whole different experience than before. There was this one second that I thought would last forever. A melody of six notes. I was listening to his eyes. It sounds stupid but I heard this song that just made me fall apart inside. Soft. Gentle. Forgotten. But as soon as that was over, he was gone. Just like that. Without a trace.  
  
Day 01/01  
  
Today, I decided to celebrate New Year's by making a memorial for Serge, God bless his soul. I decided to take something from everyone in the village for the monument. Serge's friends will be here, too. They'll be putting up their monument for Kid. I couldn't bear to see him dead in the sea. I don't know but I keep envisioning Serge's body, sprawled lifeless in the shallow water on the beach, villagers screaming and yelling. They run past me and pick him up. While he passes me I turn my head slightly so I can see his eyes. They're empty. I let out this whimper that echoes through time. My head feels like I had just been smacked in the face with a club. Oh, God. I have to stop. I'm crying on the paper. Dammit, the ink is running.  
  
Day 01/02  
  
I'm writing on Opassa. Everyone's here to pay their respects. Here goes. Wow. The astral amulet looks so. proud and so valiant. Serge would be proud.Hmmm. Here goes Viper. Oh man. The wind is so gentle. The last two words he said to me were, "I love you. Wait for me," and guess what I did. I told him off and ran away down the trail and all the way to the Dragon Falls. The look on his face was in such shock I know that Kid was holding back at going at me with her knife. God damn it, if I could take that one moment back, I would give my life. Excuse me.  
  
Day 01/03  
  
Last might, we decided to camp out on Opassa beach, all of us. I heard something rising from the water so I got up and started walking towards the noise but when I stopped, nothing was there. I bowed my head, looked to the sky and said a quiet prayer in Serge's favour. A tiny wave splashed at my legs and I thought of turning to find out what was out there. I jumped when I noticed the person moving towards me. "Serge," I screamed out loud. "Oh my God!" Everyone woke up one by one and immediately got to their feet as I wrapped my arms around his body. "Welcome back."  
  
Day --/--  
  
After that reunion, I hastily asked him to tell me about the result of the events that happened: The 'Kid' Project, Schala coming from Zeal, Lavos's transformation, and Kid's.disappearance. Kid's disappearance was the only unanswered question that was brought up during the hours of talk that followed the night. What happened to Kid? Why was Serge gone so long? Hmm.Maybe I'll know someday, but.I think I'll just see how far I go from here.  
  
FiN. 


End file.
